


uma necessidade

by carolss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu sinto muito”“Porque ?”“Por te lembrar que eu tenho que ir para casa”





	uma necessidade

JJ apagou logo após ela ter um orgasmo, isso não era incomum para ela, e por cerca de meia-hora Emily se contentou em vê-la dormindo calmamente na cama do hotel. E uma parte dela gostaria de ficar assim até que amanhecesse mas isso não seria possível afinal JJ tinha pessoas esperando por ela em casa.

Emily a acordou com um beijo como se ela fosse uma princesa em um conto de fadas, seus olhos estavam fechados mas ela pode sentir os olhos de JJ se abrindo pelo toque leve dos cilios dela contra sua pele. Quando Emily abriu seus olhos e se afastou ela viu que JJ estava sorrindo, mas em questão de segundos o sorriso desapareceu.

“Droga, que horas são ?” a mulher loira disse preocupada.

“Não se preocupe, você só dormiu por uns trinta minutos”

“Certo, bom” JJ disse se recompondo “Eu sinto muito”

“Porque ?”

“Por te lembrar que eu tenho que ir para casa”

“Não é como se eu pudesse esquecer...você acha que o seu marido suspeita de alguma coisa ?”

“Não, mas isso não faz com que eu me sinta menos culpada. Eu realmente amo ele sabe ? Ele é um bom homem e eu me sinto feliz por ter me casado com ele. Mas eu ainda preciso disso, eu ainda preciso de você. Deus eu não deveria dizer para você, mas você é a minha melhor amiga e eu…você acha que eu sou uma pessoa horrível ?”

“Eu nunca pensaria isso de você”

JJ olhou para ela como se ela quisesse muito acreditar, mas sabendo que isso seria impossível. Ela se levantou e começou a se vestir. Após ela estar pronta ela deu a Emily um último beijo e foi embora.

E pelo resto da noite Emily não dormiu.


End file.
